


You broke Tony

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Однажды вечером Питер заявляется в башню Старка, очевидно раненый и нуждающийся в помощи. И Тони, до смерти уставший и чертовски взволнованный, пытается понять, что же произошло.





	You broke Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Broke Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015241) by [whumphoarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder). 



> Происходит где-то между ЧП и Войной Бесконечности. И, ну, предположим, что Тони решил вернуть себе башню)

Последние три дня Тони безвылазно сидел в своей мастерской. Он только-только начал работу над новым проектом: полной переработкой брони Железного Человека с внедрением нано-технологий, чтобы создать полностью собирающийся костюм. Это был сложный и трудоемкий процесс, о чем свидетельствовали огромные мешки у него под глазами и опасно большое количество кофеина, циркулирующего в его крови.

Поэтому, когда ПЯТНИЦА впервые за этот вечер вырубила его AC/DC, чтобы сообщить о том, что Питер Паркер стоит у входа в башню, Тони пришел в полное замешательство.

— А? А какой сегодня день? — тупо спросил он у ИИ.

— Сегодня четверг, — ответил женский голос, — Питер спрашивает, дома ли вы.

Окей, ладно. По крайней мере, он еще не настолько потерялся во времени, и сегодня еще не суббота. Он бросил взгляд на часы и увидел, что сейчас еще только полдевятого. Питер, вероятно, решил заглянуть к нему во время патруля — редкое, но вполне себе возможное явление. В конце концов, в башне есть бесплатный WiFi.

Но Тони, к сожалению, был не настроен сегодня принимать посетителей.

— Скажи ему, что я сейчас работаю над кое-чем, но он может подниматься. Там в холодильнике есть его любимый пудинг — ирисковый, раз в его 16 он ест то, что обычно едят в 80.

Тони поспешил вернуться к работе, переключая провода и регулируя настройки. Буквально через мгновение раздался ответ ИИ:

— Он благодарит вас, а также спрашивает, есть ли у вас старые полотенца, которые он может одолжить; желательно те, которые не жалко будет испачкать.

 — Отведи его в бельевой шкаф, — пробормотал Тони рассеянно, пинцетом выдергивая провод одной из перчаток костюма. Полыхнула искра, и Тони поспешил одернуть руку.

— Как невежливо, — поругался он на броню.

После небольшой паузы, ПЯТНИЦА снова заговорила:

— Он не может добраться до шкафа и просит о помощи.

Еще одна попытка подключить провода вызвала новые искры, и на этот раз одна из них отскочила и подожгла промасленную тряпку, спокойно лежащую на столе. Дубина с жужжанием завозился, готовясь потушить ее.

— Ну нет! Не вздумай! — приказал Тони роботу. Он быстро потушил маленькое пламя, накрыв его металлической банкой.

Робот зажужжал чуть тише, с нотками разочарования.

— Ага, все верно, — насмешливо подтвердил Тони, — если мне придется еще раз вычищать отовсюду пену, я просто-напросто отключу тебя. Ну так пошли к нему Хэппи, — добавил он уже для ПЯТНИЦЫ.

— У мистера Хогана выходной, Босс, — ответил ИИ.

— Тогда отправь Пеппер, — сказал он раздраженно.

— Мисс Поттс все еще находится в Японии, в деловой поездке. Питер так же уточняет, есть ли у вас ибупрофен.

Эти слова, наконец, привлекли внимание Тони. Он глубоко вздохнул и отложил инструменты.

— Скажи ему, что я сейчас приду.

— Уже сообщаю, Босс. Думаю, вам следует знать, что его немного огорчила эта информация, и он настаивает на том, что сам все уберет.

— Ага, ну разумеется, — пробормотал Тони в ответ.

**X**

Несколько минут спустя довольно чумазый Тони вышел из лифта с несколькими полотенцами и бутылочкой обезболивающего в руках.

— Не знаю, с каких это пор ты решил, что я твой дворецкий, — проворчал он, ступая по кафельному полу, — но ПЯТНИЦА сказала, что тебе нужны были… — Тони замер на полуслове, резко застыв на месте. Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он, наконец, поднял взгляд на Питера. — Черт! Что ты сделал?!

От громкого вскрика Питер вздрогнул. Он сидел на полу прямо у входа в здание, одну ногу вытянув перед собой, а другую согнув в колене и опустив на нее свою голову. Он все еще был в костюме Человека-паука — кроме маски, которую он крепко сжимал в руке, — и казался несколько растерянным.

Но, определенно, самым настораживающим был тот факт, что подросток был с ног до головы покрыт кровью.

— Ой, привет, мистер Старк, — пробормотал он, слегка запинаясь. — Простите, что побеспокоил, я просто не знал, куда идти…

В считанные секунды Тони сократил расстояние между ними. Опустившись на колени рядом с Питером, он бросил полотенца и схватил парнишку за плечи.

— Карен, отчет!

— Она отключилась, — пролепетал Питер, — поэтому я и не смог позвонить. Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк, я все уберу, я клянусь, — он потянулся за полотенцем, но Тони резко оттолкнул его руку.

— Ну нет. Ты сейчас же перестанешь шевелиться и расскажешь мне, почему мой холл похож на съёмочную площадку для студенческого фильма ужасов, — приказал Тони. Он судорожно щупал руками конечности Питера, пытаясь определить наличие внутренних повреждений или найти порезы на костюме, которые могли бы подсказать, откуда идет кровь.

Питер, казалось, резко занервничал.

— Простите меня, я не думал, что будет так грязно, я просто… ой! — он зашипел от боли, когда рука Тони коснулась шишки на его затылке.

Тони обеспокоенно нахмурился.

— Болит?

Питер слабо кивнул.

— Но не очень сильно…

Тони фыркнул и убрал руку, чтобы разглядеть ушиб поближе. Удивительно, но эта часть головы оказалась единственным клочком на теле Питера _не_ покрытым кровью. Понимая, что будет проще найти повреждение, если он увидит Питера целиком, Тони резко хлопнул по пауку на груди подростка. Ткань моментально обмякла.

— Подождите, что вы делаете? — запаниковал Питер.

Тони уже активно высвобождал плечи и верхнюю половину тела Питера от костюма.

— Снимаю его, — ответил он просто.

— Что? Нет! — закричал Питер. Его слова слились в едва различимый лепет, когда он начал умолять: — Нет, ну пожалуйста, не забирайте костюм! Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк, я не хотел развести бардак, я все исправлю, я обещаю!

Тони, уже наполовину стянувший с него костюм, застыл.

— Эй-эй, посмотри на меня, — выпалил он. Подцепив лицо Питера за подбородок, он увидел слезы, застывшие в уголках его глаз, — я не забираю костюм, и мне абсолютно плевать на этот пол, — сказал Тони решительно. — Но я должен узнать, что именно ты повредил. Так что, или ты сейчас же расскажешь мне, или я сам все узнаю.

Шмыгнув носом, Питер часто-часто заморгал, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

— Все… все не так плохо. Я только ударился головой и, мне кажется, растянул лодыжку или типа…

Вот теперь терпению Тони пришел конец.

— Кровь, Питер! — перебил он его. — Расскажи про кровь! К примеру, _откуда_ _она?_

Питер в замешательстве нахмурился. Но мгновение спустя в его одурманенном мозгу что-то щелкнуло.

— А это не моя кровь, — ответил он просто.

Тони многое ожидал услышать от юного героя, но, определенно, не это. Он застыл, ощущая, как его внутренности сковало ледяным ужасом.

— Чья она?

Питер широко распахнул глаза.

— Ой, нет, простите! Я, в смысле, ну, она ничья! Она _не настоящая_! — видя, что его слова совершенно не убедили Тони, он провел пальцем по одному из алых пятен на костюме и облизал его. — Видите? Это просто красный кукурузный сироп с глицерином или типа того.

У Тони резко закружилась голова.

— То есть, ты не истекаешь кровью? Нигде?

— Я не истекаю кровью, — подтвердил Питер.

Громко, протяжно выдохнув, Тони чуть сместил вес и опустился на зад. Он небрежно вытер покрытые багряной жидкостью руки о джинсы, после чего сжал их в кулаки и с раздражением прижал их к глазам.

— Ладно, начинай рассказывать, парень. Почему, во имя всех святых, ты сидишь на полу моего здания, с ног до головы покрытый _фальшивой кровью?_ Потому что если это какой-то розыгрыш, то позволь напомнить тебе, что у меня проблемы с сердцем, и да поможет мне Бог, я надеру тебе задницу, если…

— Это не розыгрыш, — Питер крепко зажмурил глаза и вздохнул так же громко, как и его наставник, — ладно, я был в патруле, — начал он, — и я заметил, как дальше по улице происходит ограбление — это было в переулке между аптекой и… ох, вы знаете эти временные магазинчики, которые вырастают повсюду в середине октября и продают костюмы, декорации и прочий хлам? А потом в ноябре исчезают без следа?

— Да, я понял, о чем ты. Продолжай, — поторопил его Тони взмахом руки.

— В общем, рядом с одним из них. Я крикнул на грабителя, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и попытался, как и всегда, связать его паутиной. Но мой шутер заклинило. Вероятно, это из-за новой смеси, что я использовал для паутины, — пролепетал он. — Вообще-то, я хотел спросить вас об этом, мистер Старк, потому что во время испытаний она казалась шикарной, но теперь она периодически комкается, и я не могу понять, почему…

— Мы потом разберемся, что там с ней. Продолжай рассказывать, парень.

— Верно. Эм, мне пришлось ударить по шутеру пару раз, и, наконец-то, он разблокировался, но к этому моменту тот парень уже успел убежать. Однако женщина, которую он грабил, — кстати, очень милая, поблагодарила меня, наверное, раз сто, — сказала, что видела, как он вбежал в магазин костюмов.

— И ты побежал за ним? — предположил Тони.

— Ага. Было, ну, типа даже весело, — Питер криво улыбнулся. — Он напялил на себя парик и пытался, ну, влезть в костюм огромного шмеля, словно в таком виде он может как-то затеряться. Но он был единственным человеком в магазине, кроме азиатской женщины средних лет, которая стояла за кассой, так что заметить его было довольно легко. Затем я выстрелил паутиной по его ногам, чтобы не дать ему убежать, и это сработало, но, ох, оказалось, что у него был нож, и…

— Он тебя ранил? — перебил его Тони.

— Ну, он пытался, но…

Тони немедленно начал стягивать остальную часть костюма, пытаясь найти раны, которые Питер наверняка от него скрыл.

— Нет-нет, мистер Старк, он промахнулся! — поспешно протараторил Питер. Тони слегка расслабился, и Питер продолжил свой рассказ. — Он кинул в меня нож, но я отпрыгнул в сторону, вообще без проблем. Но затем я, как бы, врезался в эту полку и опрокинул чертово ведро, полное маленьких пластиковых мешочков. И я упал на них, так что некоторые из них взорвались…

— Дай угадаю, — вздохнул Тони сердито, — фальшивой кровью?

— Она была _повсюду_ , — расстроено сказал Питер, — и я, хм, ударился головой о прилавок, — он потрогал пальцами шишку на затылке и вздрогнул.

Тони нахмурился.

— Ладно, сейчас посмотрим, что там с ней. Что насчет лодыжки?

Щеки Питера ярко запылали.

— Ох, тот парень выпутался, и начал убегать, так что я попытался снова выстрелить в него паутиной, но голова раскалывалась, и я просто не мог прицелиться нормально, и в итоге промахнулся. Я попытался встать на ноги, чтобы попробовать еще раз, и я, в общем, эм…поскользнулся.

Тони недоуменно моргнул.

— Ты поскользнулся.

Голос Питера был едва различим, когда он прошептал:

— … я поскользнулся на крови.

Возможно то, что произошло дальше, случилось из-за недостатка сна после всех тех часов, проведенных в лаборатории, а может быть, это было просто облегчение от осознания того, что его юный подопечный не умирает вкупе с нелепым изображением наряженного в спандекс подростка-супергероя, бултыхающегося в луже искусственной крови в карнавальном магазине Хэллоуинского городка. Но что бы это ни было, эта крохотная частичка информации заставила миллиардера сделать то, чего он не делает почти никогда.

Тони Старк захихикал.

Он не засмеялся, нет, он по-настоящему _захихикал_. И стоило ему начать, он, казалось, уже не мог остановиться. К ужасу Питера, Тони все хихикал и хихикал, пока его плечи не затряслись, а из глаз не потекли слезы, и он уже просто не мог произносить членораздельные звуки.

 Подросток совсем растерялся.

— Мистер Старк…? Вы в порядке?

— Пр-рости, пп-парень! –проикал Тони между судорожными вздохами, — это нн-не смешно, совсем нет! Но ты… ты, блин, _поскользнулся на крови, которую сам же и_ _раз_ _лил!_ — он снова захихикал. — Это так _поэтично_ , вот и все.

Питер не видел в этом ничего смешного.

— Грабитель, эм… он убежал после этого, — смущенно понурил он голову.

В конце концов, Тони удалось взять себя в руки. Он вытер слезы рукавом кофты и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Ладно, прости меня, — сказал он серьезно, после чего спросил: — Это же произошло во время патруля, верно? Как ты здесь-то оказался?

Питер просто пожал плечами.

— Я не знал, куда пойти. Карен отключилась, так что я не мог позвонить: полагаю, кровь как-то просочилась внутрь и что-то закоротило? Я не уверен… И я знал, что мне нужно почистить костюм, но я же не могу просто засунуть его в тетину стиральную машину, — он глубоко вздохнул и признался: — А еще у меня жутко болела голова, и мне было не очень удобно ходить, так что ничего другого мне просто не пришло на ум.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Тони, нахмурившись. Похоже, у них могут начаться серьезные проблемы с общественностью. — Ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что Человека-паука могли видеть болтающимся на паутине всю дорогу от Куинса до Манхэттена, с ног до головы покрытым кровью?

— Нет, конечно нет! — Питера, казалось, оскорбило это предположение. Мгновение спустя, он добавил: — Я приехал на метро.

У Тони вырвался еще один тяжелый вздох.

— Ну разумеется, ребенок. Понятное дело.


End file.
